I'm broken, I'm shattered I'm all these pieces on the ground
by readwritebeawesome
Summary: The sequel (sort of) to "Why don't you change someone's life today?". This is the story of what happened to Terezi. She's broken and can't figure out how to fix herself. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She just wants someone to pick her up and put her back together. But who would do that for her?
1. Chapter 1

**And here's what happened to Terezi! This fanfiction is really short btw. There aren't many chapters. But I hope you all enjoy it.**

Terezi felt broken. Like she was a china doll broken into pieces that were lying on the floor and would never get up again. She had made a stupid, horrible mistake, and now she couldn't pick herself up and keep moving forward. She couldn't tell how many days had passed since she'd stopped going to school. She'd shut herself in her room and wouldn't move from her bed. Latula or her mom would bring her food to eat, and if she felt like it she actually would. But usually the plate just sat by the doorway, untouched.

One day when Terezi woke up there was bright sunlight streaming through the curtains covering her window. She groaned and pulled her blankets over her. She'd kept het curtains up to block out the sun! And she'd even grabbed the darkest curtains they had! Terezi groaned and sat up. She got up and stumbled to her closet. Maybe there was something in it she could cover the window with. But she tripped and fell before she could reach it. She groaned and wrapped her arms around her. She could only imagine how she looked.

She was thin. She could just feel her ribcage under her shirt. Her arms and legs were bony and her face felt skull-like. Her skin was probably horribly pale from the lack of sunlight, or light of any kind. Terezi never turned the light on. She didn't need to; she was blind. Terezi sighed and felt her ribcage. She probably looked like a ghost.

Terezi hadn't spoken in awhile. She opened her mouth and tried to whisper something but she just started coughing. She covered her mouth with her hands as she coughed up some liquid. Blood? No, probably vomit. Terezi kept coughing until she could finally manage to croak out a word.

"Help." Terezi sobbed and curled up into a ball. She needed help. She didn't feel real, like everything that was happening was just a nightmare. But it wasn't, she was completely awake. She was beyond broken, she was shattered.

She fell asleep at some point and dreamed of running down dark alleys for hours only to fall off a cliff and scream. When Terezi woke up she didn't move. After awhile Terezi pressed a button on her bedside radio-clock. It said the time aloud: 9:13 PM. Terezi stood up shakily and stumbled out of her room. She could hear Latula playing music in her room down the hall. She couldn't hear her mom anywhere in the house. She stumbled into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she got back to her room she put on a teal mini-dress, some black tights and some matching teal flats. She felt herself again and sighed. Shattered.

"Hey Terezi?" Latula said, knocking on the bedroom door. Terezi sighed. She'd wanted to avoid Latula. "Can you please talk to me? I'm worried for you." Terezi walked over and opened the door, revealing a surprised Latula. Terezi brushed past her and walked down the hall. "Terezi—wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going for a walk." Terezi said. Her voice was hoarse and it cracked three times in that one sentence.

"Wait, take your cellphone with you!" Latula held out Terezi's bright red cellphone. Terezi took it and put it in a black purse she grabbed on the way out. She ignored whatever else Latula said to her as she stepped outside. It was darker out now so there wasn't light to bother her at least.

Terezi walked randomly down the street and turned corners at random. She blocked out everything that was around her and just focused on walking. After walking awhile she ran into a billboard with a map of Alternia. She stopped and asked a woman nearby about it. When she told Terezi the directions to where she wanted to go, she thanked her and headed in that direction. She felt inside the purse she'd grabbed and was relieved to find plenty of money in it. It probably belonged to her mom or Latula.

Eventually Terezi made it to the bar she'd been looking for. She stumbled in and sat down at the counter. She ignored the feeling of stares from other people and ordered a beer. She'd only tasted one once when Latula had let her have a sip of hers when they all went to White Spot. She'd been wanting to try it again ever since.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" Terezi could feel the presence of a guy next to her. Terezi didn't answer him and just went back to her beer. When she finished it off she ordered another one. The guy next to her didn't leave and she didn't try to make him.

After about five beers Terezi was laughing hysterically over nothing. She kept hiccupping too, which would make her laugh even harder. She hadn't felt so good in too long! And the guy next to her laughed as well. He wasn't such bad company!

"It's getting late. Shouldn't a young thing like you be in bed?" he asked. Terezi giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not…tired." She nearly fell of her chair and the man laughed.

"Seems like you're about to fall over. Why not come to my place? I'll drive you." Normally Terezi would have punched him. But normally Terezi wouldn't be drunk and depressed. She figured something like that was just what she needed to cheer up. So she nodded and let him carry her outside and into a car. She passed out or fell asleep at some point while the car was driving.

When Terezi woke up she had a pounding headache. She groaned and smacked her forehead, but that only made it worse. She sat up and opened her eyes. She could tell she was in a room she didn't recognize. It felt nice and dark though. Terezi felt next to her and jumped. Oh, right. It was that man from the bar. He seemed to be asleep or unconscious. Terezi felt around and found her clothes on the floor. She clumsily put them back on and felt around. Where was that purse? She felt under the bed. Not there. She felt around the room. Not there. She felt back at the man and found its strap peeking out from under his pillow. She pulled it out and opened it. Money: gone. Cellphone: gone. Terezi felt around on the floor. Then she found her cellphone sticking out of the man's pant's pocket. She snatched it out and put it back in the purse. She didn't really care about the money. She stumbled to the door and walked out of the man's home.

She was in an apartment building. She took the elevator down and stumbled outside. It was dark out and there were some stars in the sky. Terezi stumbled around for a bit until she realized she didn't know where she was. She pulled out her cellphone and dialled Latula's number.

"Terezi! Where are you?! We've been so worried!" Latula screeched. Terezi gasped and covered her ears.

"Don't scream! You're hurting my ears!" she whined. "I'm…I dunno where I am. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, I can track your cellphone no problem. I'll be right there." Terezi hung up, not even caring that Latula could track her cellphone without her knowing that. She sat down next to a streetlight and lay against it. It was cold out and she shivered.

After some time Latula drove up. Terezi got in without looking or talking to Latula and she tuned out whatever she was saying. She lay down on the car-seats and closed her eyes. Eventually the car stopped and Terezi stumbled out. She ignored her mom's yelling as she walked inside and shut herself back in her room.

"Terezi! Don't ignore me!" her mom screamed. Terezi took her cellphone out of the purse and put it on her bed. Then she opened the bedroom door a bit and threw the purse at her mom before slamming the door shut. She sighed and collapsed to the ground. Her head was still pounding with a headache and her mom was still yelling.

"Why won't the world just shut up?!" she groaned, pulling her knees to her chest and covering her head with her arms. Eventually she fell to the floor and the world blacked out around her.

**Also, if anyone ever thinks the rating on this should change, please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Terezi kept going back to the bar and went off with whatever guy picked her up for days. She didn't bother counting the days as they passed or the number of guys she went with. Her mom and Latula tried to lock her in but she finally had something to improve her mood and she wouldn't let them take it away. So she would sneak out her window or just force herself out of the house. All she cared about was getting to that bar.

"I've noticed you get picked up by guys a lot." a woman at the bar said one day. Terezi smiled drunkenly and nodded. "You are a cutie. You should start charging them for it. I'll even spread word of you around so you'll get lots of customers."

"Really? That would be great!" Terezi said. The woman flashed a toothy smiled.

"No problem sweetie. I'm Maribel. What's your name?"

"Terezi."

"Well Terezi, I think we're gonna be great friends."

As the days passed by it became even harder for Terezi to get out of her house. Terezi started complaining about it to Maribel.

"Why don't you come stay at my place?" Maribel suggested. "I've got plenty of room and you can pay your rent with the money you get from the guys."

"Really?!" Terezi exclaimed.

"Sure! I'm always here for a girlfriend!"

So Terezi started living at Maribel's apartment without telling her mom or Latula. She hadn't even gone home the night she decided to live at Maribel's, she'd just gone straight to Maribel's place. So whenever Terezi needed to get picked up after her "job" she phoned Maribel, who was always happy to drive her home. And supply her with plenty of condoms.

"You're doing really good Terezi." Maribel said one night while driving her home. "Seriously, you're getting more money than I did when I was your age. Guys must find you a real looker."

"Thanks Maribel. You're really pretty too." Terezi said. Maribel grinned.

"Thanks Terezi. You're a great friend."

But after a few months Terezi started to feel a bit down. At first she thought she just needed some extra beers and more guys, but it didn't seem to help. It just seemed to make it worse.

"I think I know what's wrong." Maribel said one day. She and Terezi were watching TV (Terezi was listening to it) and drinking some beer. "I think you're bored. This town and the guys here aren't enough. You need to spread your wings and find someplace more exciting."

"Like where? I've never been out of town except for visiting my cousin." Terezi complained.

"I know a good place for people like us. It used to be packed with other prostitutes, but now there aren't too many so you won't have too much competition. I'll drive you there tonight if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, but you'll need to find somewhere else to stay, it's a bit far from here."

"Oh. Do you have anything you can recommend?"

"Hmm…nope. But I'll help you find someplace, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. That sounds great."

So Maribel drove Terezi out of town. The drive took some hours but eventually they arrived in another town. Maribel parked her car and helped Terezi get to the best area to hang out for guys.

"Start off with what you charged back in Alternia." Maribel instructed. "If you become popular enough, you can raise the price up. This is a bigger city, so things will cost more."

"Thanks Maribel." Terezi said.

"No problem! As for a place for you to stay, I'd recommend this alley here." Maribel pointed down an alley. "There's never anyone dangerous there. You should be fine."

"Got it."

"And if this city doesn't work out for you, just give me a call."

"I will." Maribel gave Terezi a hug and grinned.

"Here's a GPS with a map of the city so you don't get lost. Now go get them!" Terezi grinned and walked off.

She was picked up rather quickly. There were plenty of guys who wanted someone and with her lower price she was an instant grab. The man's apartment was about halfway across town so getting back took forever. By the time Terezi got to the alley she was ready to sleep. She walked down the alley, then stopped.

"Is someone there?" she asked. She could hear someone up ahead.

"Yes. I am." Terezi moved forward until she found the speaker. It was a short man with dark skin wearing dirty grey clothes. He had a bunch of cans in front of him that he seemed to have rearranged in a certain order.

"Who are you?" Terezi asked.

"Just a wayward vagabond. Who are you?"

"I'm Terezi. Do you live here?" The man nodded and said yes. "Great, do you mind if I join you? I need somewhere to sleep."

"That's fine." So Terezi lay down and closed her eyes.

"_Dave!" Terezi reached to him but he kicked her._

"_Go away." he said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you anymore. Just…stay away from me."_

"_NO! Don't leave me! Please!" Dave just took the hand of that boy and turned and walked away. "Don't leave me all alone!" Terezi sobbed and turned around. And looked up at Karkat. "Karkat?" He backed away from her as she reached out to him. "No, please come back!_ _Please! Just, please be with me again! I'm sorry for what I did! I am! So please! Please, don't let me be alone!" Terezi cried and shouted but he kept moving farther away. She tried to run after him but she tripped and fell. _

_And as Karkat walked away Terezi felt herself break into a multitude of pieces that scattered across the floor. She wanted to cry out but her mouth was broken. No, no, no! Don't leave me all alone! Please come back! I don't know how to pick myself back up! Please!_

_I need someone to come back and help me! I can't survive on my own! Please! I don't know how to fix myself now that I'm broken! Please come back and help me! Please don't leave me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad people are liking this fanfiction. :) By the way, in case anyone cares, I got an account on Archive of our own (same username) and I'm posting an EriSol fanfiction on there and I'm not sure if I'm gonna post it here so if anyone is actually interested you can go look at it.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Terezi woke up crying. The short man was staring down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Terezi sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine." she said. The man shrugged and handed her a can of corn.

"Hungry?" he asked. Terezi nodded and accepted the corn. The man was arranging the other cans like the other day.

"What are you doing?" Terezi asked.

"I'm making Cantown! I'm the mayor and these cans are my people and some of the buildings. See?" The "Mayor" pointed to the cans.

"Oh." Terezi couldn't see them of course, but the Mayor didn't seem to notice.

"Want to help?"

"Sure. Why not?" Terezi finished eating the corn and helped the mayor make some buildings. They used some of the trash lying around to make roofs. Terezi found some chalk and they drew some roads and grass on the ground. After awhile they had a cute little town.

"Splendid!" the Mayor said. Terezi nodded and stood up.

"I'm going shopping. I need some more perfume." she said. The Mayor just nodded and went back to disciplining the citizens of Cantown. Terezi brushed her hair then grabbed her purse and her cane and went downtown. She'd had a shower at the guy's hotel room last night, but she wanted to get perfume in case she didn't always get a chance.

It was about midday, so there were plenty of people downtown. Terezi walked past them and went to the mall. She found some good perfume that wouldn't smell terrible if you put a lot on. She bought it then stopped by a café and got some coffee and a pretzel. As she ate she looked around her. The city was much bigger than Alternia, so there were lots more people. But Terezi was sure she'd do fine.

When she finished eating she went and bought some more clothes and underwear for her job (she asked the women at the store what they looked like). Then she went back to the Mayor. He was asleep next to Cantown. Terezi changed into a new outfit and brushed her hair. Then she spent some time doing her makeup and nails. After that she walked around a bit, then went and bought some supper.

Then she went back to the Mayor. She took the money out of her purse and hid it all in her suitcase. Then she fixed her hair and dress and waited for it to get darker out. After a few hours she said a quick bye to the Mayor and went to the same area as last time. There were a few more girls around and Terezi hoped she stood out from them.

"Hey cutie, wvhat's your name?" a guy asked, grabbing her waist.

"Terezi."

"Wvell Terezi, I'm Cronus. Howv about you come wvith me tonight?" Terezi smiled.

"Only if you've got enough cash."

"Oh, I'vwe got plenty. Believwe me." He pulled out his wallet and showed the inside to her. Terezi felt the inside and smiled. He had a lot of money.

"Lead the way." Terezi said. Cronus grinned and led her to his car. He put her in the backseat and started driving.

"You better be excited." he said. Terezi grinned.

"I am."

Cronus dumped Terezi on the hard concrete. Terezi winced as her bruises hit the ground. She covered her head with her arms. Cronus bent over her and grinned.

"I'll be hoping for more soon." he said. He kissed her then walked away. Terezi lay on the ground for awhile before she stood up shakily and stumbled to the alley.

Cronus was horrible. He hit her and even bit her hand. Terezi was covered in bruises and was miserable. But he had paid her more than she'd asked, a lot more. Terezi gently felt her arms and legs and sighed. She would have to cover the bruises up with her makeup, or else she wouldn't get any buyers the next day.

When she got to the alley the Mayor looked startled when he saw her.

"Are you okay? You're all bruised." Terezi nodded and sat down. She put the money she'd earned with the rest, then made a make-shift bed with some coats she wasn't going to wear. She realized the Mayor was still worried.

"I'm fine. I just wound up with a violent guy for a customer. I'll cover up the bruises with makeup and be ready to work tomorrow."

"That's not what I'm worried about, and I didn't really even understand that." the Mayor said.

"Whatever. Why don't you work on Cantown? I'm going to sleep." The Mayor nodded and started drawing more with the chalk. Terezi lay down and winced. She had a lot of bruises. She felt like she would shatter if someone hit her again. But she would endure it, because she could get lots of money from Cronus.

And if it got too hard for her she could just phone Maribel. Terezi smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She would be fine.

**And Cronus, the asshole, enters the picture.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter's really short, but I guess they all are. Like I mentioned (I did mention it, right?), this is a pretty short fanfiction. So yeah, I guess this chapter is a bit of a filler. Enjoy it please. :)**

Terezi did well in that town. By the time she had been there for a whole year she'd developed a schedule. Mondays to Saturdays she did work. Sundays were her days off. She would go with Cronus about once every one or two weeks, depending on how many bruises she got.

The Mayor was a nice friend and he and Terezi spent many Sundays working on Cantown. One day Terezi bought a bunch of canned food and brought the cans to the Mayor. He immediately insisted they make a tower with all of them. So Terezi helped him stack them one by one. Eventually it got tall enough that Terezi was carrying the Mayor on her shoulders while he added cans. He put the last one on and they both cheered. Then a gust of wind knocked it all down.

"The irony of that is just terrible." Terezi said.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the cans and using them to make more buildings. Cantown was slowly growing.

"Thank you for helping me with Cantown." the Mayor said one day. "It wouldn't have gotten so big without your help."

"No problem. I enjoy this." Terezi said. "We should add a police station to catch the criminals!"

"Good idea!"

The first year hadn't been so bad on her, compared to how it could have been. She had to get Cronus not to be so violent or else she wouldn't be able to get enough costumers to live off of. She raised her prices a few times until she was making enough that she was able to buy blankets to make a make-shift bed. She even bought the Mayor a pillow.

One day Maribel phoned to ask how she was doing.

"Pretty good. I'm making lots of money and I'm not bored." Terezi said.

"I'm so glad to hear that! I'm thinking of coming over to visit some time, is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Sundays are my days off."

"Great, I'll come over next Sunday then. See you then!"

Terezi explained to the Mayor who Maribel was and that she was coming to visit, just in case she decided to come to the alley.

"As long as she doesn't harm Cantown, I'm fine with it." he said.

"She won't. I promise."

Maribel arrived the next week in her car, which she parked by a hotel she was staying at. She met Terezi downtown and they went on a shopping trip. First they got dresses, skirts and shirts. Then they went and bought underwear and some more supplies. Then they went to a restaurant and had dinner.

"I'm treating you because I've got a bunch of left over cash." Maribel said. "And don't try to talk me out of it! You deserve it after living down here for a year now."

"It's not so bad. There's a short man there who made a town out of cans."

"Oh. Well he sounds…interesting."

"Yeah, I thought that would be your reaction."

After dinner Maribel drove Terezi to the alley.

"It was great seeing you Terezi." she said.

"You too Maribel."

"I'll come visit you every year! Promise!"

"Thanks." Terezi hugged Maribel and they kissed each other on the cheek.

"See you!" Maribel said. Terezi waved to her as she drove off. When she was out of sight Terezi lay down in her bed and smiled. Seeing Maribel again had been great.

**Yeah, we have a sweet chapter here. Just think of it as the calm before the storm. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I would have posted this sooner, but I've been busy with shit. But yeah, here you go.**

Terezi was doing perfect in the city. She had plenty of guys to pay her and therefore plenty of money. The Mayor kept her company and Maribel would visit once a year, as promised. And Cronus was Terezi's most regular costumer. She started going with him a bit more regularly and would get plenty of money from him. On the surface, she looked fine.

But underneath she wasn't. Almost every night she would get nightmares about Dave and Karkat. But she wouldn't tell the Mayor what they were about whenever he asked. She debated telling Maribel but decided not to in the end.

Every time she had the nightmare she woke up crying. And she always felt empty or broken, like she was a million pieces lying on the ground and people kept stepping on them instead of putting them back together.

Terezi cried a lot, but she wouldn't let anyone know. She cried quietly, and when the Mayor was asleep. Going with a guy at night would usually put her in a good mood. But sometimes she picked someone who wouldn't pay her or was just horrible. Cronus was horrible, but he would pay her lots so that usually put her in a good mood after a night with him. But then she would go to sleep and either dream of Dave and Karkat or not dream at all.

One day, when Terezi had been in the city for eight years and six months, Terezi was miserable. She had been getting nightmares for days in a row, and it had gotten to the point where going with guys wasn't even cheering her up anymore. Terezi didn't like being miserable one bit.

"Go downtown and treat yourself to something." the Mayor suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

So Terezi grabbed her purse and wandered towards downtown. There were lots of people around and Terezi ignored them. She just wandered around, looking for something to do. She could go buy herself a slice of pizza. Kind of childish, but oh well. So Terezi started to head in the direction of the pizza place. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going and ran right into someone.

"Sorry." she said, picking her purse back up.

"Terezi?" Terezi gasped when she heard his voice.

"Dave?!"

Terezi and Dave didn't move or react at first. Terezi had no idea what was going on. He had run away with John Jr.! What was he doing in the same city as her?! Was he here with John?!

"Terezi-"

"NO!" Terezi turned around and ran away. She didn't want to be reminded of what had happened! Why did he have to show up?! It had been eight years and nine months since she'd seen him or Karkat! She'd been hoping to avoid them forever! Terezi started crying as she ran down an alley. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from Dave as possible.

Eventually Terezi stopped and collapsed on the ground. She sobbed and felt around her. She was so deep in the maze of alleys that it seemed no one had ever been down here, or would ever find her down there. If she stayed there, she would cease to exist and no one would ever find her ever again.

"Terezi!" Terezi jumped and turned around. Dave was crouched behind her. Terezi sobbed and curled up into a ball.

"Why are you here?! Why now?!"

"I'm here with John. We're moving from town to town for a few years until we're sure our parents can't find us." Terezi bit her lip and blinked at the tears in her eyes.

"Why did you chase me?" Dave shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I was surprised to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Living." Dave nodded and stood up.

"Well…bye." He turned away and Terezi jumped up and grabbed him.

"No! Don't leave me again!" she cried. Dave stared ate her in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't leave me! Please! I'm broken and I can't…I don't know how to pick myself back up! Please! I can't live like this! I don't know what to do! I keep getting nightmares and they won't stop! I-"

"Stop it!" Dave shoved her away. "Terezi, this is why I dumped you. You got so clingy and needy after Karkat broke up with you."

"But I need you! I can't survive on my own!"

"Then find someone else. It's time for you to move forward."

"NO!" Terezi grabbed Dave and shoved him to the ground. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T!"

Terezi sobbed and curled up into a ball. She hadn't moved from the spot she'd been in when she attacked Dave. After a few hours he'd finally escaped. Why had she done that?! Guys did that to girls who wandered down an alley all the time, but she'd just done that to Dave! Terezi sobbed and pulled her dress on. Dave's shirt was still on the ground next to her. Terezi sobbed and covered her face with her hands. She was the worst. She was shattered. Beyond repair. And even if she could be put back together, no one would. No one wanted to.

"Hey, wvhat's got you so upset Terezi?" Terezi wiped her eyes and looked up around where Cronus was grinning at her. "Too bad it's not night yet, or I could take you home. I'm sure that wvould cheer you up." He smirked and started to walk away. Terezi listened to his footsteps for a few seconds, a feeling of desperation in her, before she got to her feet and ran after him.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm and he turned around in surprise. "T-take me home with you! I don't care if it's still afternoon! Please!" Cronus grinned and picked her up.

"Sure thing darling."

Cronus dropped Terezi in a large puddle and drove off. Terezi didn't move for a long time. It was pouring and she was soaked and bruised. What had she been thinking?! She'd been so desperate after what she'd done to Dave that she went off with Cronus! Without even putting on protection! And all he did was beat her worse than usual and drop her in the rain. Terezi sobbed and sat up. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Maribel!" Terezi wailed.

"Terezi! Oh my gosh! What's wrong?!"

"I-" Terezi sobbed and started crying. "Come pick me up, please! I-I don't wanna live here anymore!"

**And Dave shows up. And Cronus is an asshole.**


	6. Epilogue

**Hi! Sorry, I was gonna post this much sooner but I haven't had much time to do shit on the internet because I've been busy so yeah. Here's the epilogue. Please read it.**

Terezi collapsed in an alley and covered her face with her hands. She'd lived with Maribel for nine months. And during those nine months she found out she was pregnant! She didn't know if it was Dave's kid or Cronus's, and she didn't care. She had tried to raise the boy for a week, but she just couldn't. He was too much of a reminder. She hadn't even bothered to name him. She had just gone to Karkat and given him to him. Now she was sitting in an alley, crying her eyes out.

"What are you doing here?" Terezi jumped at the sound of Gamzee's voice and lifted up her head out of her hands. She could sense him standing in front of her. He sounded calmer than he used to, with his hands in his pockets and not glaring her soul out, though she couldn't see that.

Terezi opened her mouth to say something, but just closed it after a few seconds of silence. She stared at the ground and tugged at her feet.

"You really hurt him." Gamzee said. Terezi bit her lip and didn't respond. Gamzee bent down so his face was right in front of hers and glared at her. "I hate you so much. Do you know what you did to him?! I told you not to! I told you it would hurt him!" Terezi nodded. "But your mistake just hurt you even more. And you're not over it." Gamzee stood up and sighed. "Are you just going to stay here? Not move an inch? Fade away until you're gone in a dark alley where no one will find you?"

"…That would be nice." Terezi said. Gamzee shook his head.

"You're pathetic." Terezi nodded.

"I know. I'm shattered. I'm a thousand pieces on the ground that no one can pick up and put back together." Gamzee and Terezi were silent for awhile. Gamzee stayed where he was and seemed to be thinking.

"I can give you one last chance." he said. Terezi looked up at him in surprise. "So how about it?"

"But you hate me." Gamzee nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to let you fade away here. I'm not having that on my conscience."

"…Okay. I want another chance." Gamzee took out his phone and called someone. After speaking with them for a minute he hung up. He grabbed Terezi's arm and hauled her to her feet. He led her down the alley and some turns. Eventually they came to a dark street where a black car was waiting. Terezi could hear its quiet engine.

"You won't come back here if you get in." Gamzee said. Terezi smiled.

"That's fine." she said. She opened the back door and climbed in. A man was sitting in the driver's seat, but of course Terezi couldn't see him. Terezi turned to the window but all she could hear were Gamzee's distant footsteps. He was gone. He'd walked away. The car started and drove off. Terezi smiled. "Thank you." she whispered.

**And that is the end. That is what happened to Terezi. I hope all you people reading this liked it. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
